Against the Odds
by persian85033
Summary: Set in a time were nobility and the military rule and democracy is unheard of, will Lance and the brotherhood survive long enough to find happiness? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

"I want to go for a walk."said the young Countess.

"And where would the mistress like to go?"

"I want to go somewhere that isn't this room. I want to think. I just don't want to be in here. I want to be somewhere else."she said.

"I'll go and…"

"No. I wan to go by foot. Not in the carriage, or anything. Just on foot."

"As her excellency wishes."

"Don't call me excellency. You and I both know I am not in reality a Condesa. I am simply the daughter of the Conde's sister."

She always got irritated by the title. After all, the title wasn't really hers. It was her uncle's. These stupid people only called her that because they knew they might be in trouble if they didn't. Oh, well, she would see that they were in trouble if they kept doing it in her presence. It always made her feel like they were taunting her, calling her something she really wasn't.

"I'm going to go out, and see what it's like here."said Lance.

"Probably like this place."Toad answered.

"I'm sure there are some pretty sights."he said. "I mean, we're probably just living here, cause we can't get anything better for now, but just you wait until we do have a little money."

"And where are you planning to get that money?"

"From people who have it, I suppose."

"We don't know anyone who has money. We just got here, remember?"

"And what if someone does recognize us."said Pietro.

"No one will. I mean, who would suspect. I don't' think anyone thinks twice about guys who live in these conditions. There are probably hundreds, anyway. No one will know."

"We're only here cause we got lucky."

"Yeah."

He shrugged, and walked outside. There was nothing, except people on the streets, probably begging for food, or peddling. The streets here, in this part of town, were dirty, as the only people who lived there were the poor. But he wouldn't live here forever. Well, he might. They had just escaped by chance, after all. They had caught the boat, and sailed for almost five months before landing. And that was a lucky shot. Otherwise, they would all have been hung. They were only trying to make a living, well, stealing wasn't really a living, was it? Still, they didn't have to make such a fuss about it. Pretty soon, he passed all these poor beggars, and began to walk toward the center of the city. There, now that was just where he would like to be seen. Ladies, dressed in elegant dresses, gentelemen, dressed in the best money could buy. And their guards, their maids, their butlers, everything. Life was just not just. While these people had everything, he and his friends had absolutely nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Fernanda. Esperanza Carlotta Inez Medina y Sandoval, or rather the count's sister, as some knew her, walked down the main plaza.

"It feels nice to be out and about again, doesn't it, Negro?"she scommented, cheerfully.

"Yes."he answered.

People greeted her, as she passed by. She hadn't been out in a while, as she had been ill. She belonged to a family of noble blood. Her uncle, her mother's brother was the Conde de Aragon. Everyone knew her as his sister, as her mother hadn't ever married. The only ones who knew the truth were her, her mother, her uncle, her cousins, and some other relatives. And the servants, of course, but they would never say anything about it. Not like this creature walking behind her. Rogue, she had named him. Her Tio Ricardo had given him to her for one of her birthdays. He had been castrated since he was a boy. Well, most of them were, anyway. And his only purpose in life was to look after the lady he was assigned to, which was her.

_I could probably convince some of these people to give me a job,_ Lance thought. Even if it was just as one of their servants. He supposed they must pay them well. After all, they were dressed in the finest clothes, and looked very happy, walking along behind their masters, sitting in front of a carriage, bearing a sedan chair where inside, most likely a lady would be sitting. But how would he go about approaching one of them?

"I haven't seen you around here, boy."said a man on a horse behind him.

Lance turned around. He wore a military uniform. Lance couldn't tell if he was a captain, a general, or anything, just that he was a military man, which meant he could probably put them in prison or anything if he ever found out how they got there. He would have to be polite to make a good impression on him.

"You're not from around here, are you?"he asked him again.

"Um, no sir. I just got here. I'm just a poor boy with no family. Just my friends. We're living in some old shack, where, well, we don't even fit to be honest…um, colonel."

"Captain, boy, Captain. Ortiz. Captian Jose Joaquin Manuel Fernando Ortiz y Mendoza."

"Sorry, Captain. I'm sorry if I descended you."

"Quite the contrary. You ascended me."

He seemed quite pleased by it.

"I was just here, wondering if there was anyone needing any help, cause I need an employement."

"Well, perhaps I could give you something to do. I could hire you to look after my horses. Thoroughbreds, all of them."he said. "I wouldn't trust just anyone with them, and you look like someone capable of it."

"Oh, that you would be an honor."

"Very well."

He told Lance where he lived, and said he would see him there. Lance was overwhelmed that he should have such good luck, and on the first try. The captain didn't seem like he would be too harsh. He looked, after all, not much older than himself. Perhaps a little older, considering that he was a captian, not just an ordinary soldier.

"You guys won't believe that I just got us an income!"said Lance, as he walked in.

"What?"

"Well, I bumped into the captain of the army, or something, and he offered to pay me to look after his horses. Said I looked like someone he could trust."

Pietro was almost jumping up and down.

"Does that mean we'll have some food?"asked Blob.

"What that means is that you guys have to start looking for somewhere else for us to live. We can't possibly live in this dump!"he exclaimed as he was about to swat a bug.

Toad got there first, and ate it.

"Why not?"he asked. "I like it here."

"Lance is right."Pietro stepped in. "You could probably recommend us to the captian. Is he tough?"

Lance shrugged.

"Must be. To be in the army and all that."

"Then maybe he might have some friends who are a little more relaxed."he said.

"I don't think he looks like the kind of guy who has a lot of friends who like to have fun. He looked more like his friends are just like him. Spending their time obsessed with their work and all that."


	3. Chapter 3

Lance was right in his impression of the captain. He wouldn't trust anybody with his horses. Lance couldn't blame him. He liked horses, too, and he'd never seen such fine horses.

"I'll take excellent care of all of them for you, Captain."he told him.

"I certainly hope so, boy. Don't make me regret having given you this job."

"Do you race?"

"Not often. I don't have the time to be gambling, and doing such things. My job is very demanding. However, I do, every now and then. And for that reason, I want all of my horses in top shape all the time. Make sure every one of them gets their exercise, and that they don't grow restless and bored."

So every day, Lance would feed the horses. The captain was very particular about what they were allowed to eat, and in what quantities. He would groom them, ride them, take them for walks, and made sure that their stalls were clean and the horses were comfortable. After the first couple of weeks, the captain pronounced himself very pleased with him.

"You've been doing a wonderful job."

"Thanks."

"They all look wonderful. I'd come by more, but I don't really have that much time. Mostly, I only ride Bonito, to get to and from the quartel, and I don't have time to come and look at all my other horses as much as I'd like to."

"I'm sure they miss you."

Captain Ortiz smiled at him.

"I would hope so. For this,"the captain reached into his pocket, and drew out a bag of coins, and gave them to Lance. "For such a good job. I knew I wasn't wrong about you, boy. I congratulate you. Saddle Lucio for me. I'm going to pay a visit to a friend of mine. I'd like him ready in ten minutes. No more."

"Yes, Captain."answered Lance, and he went to saddle the horse for him.

He put the saddle and bridle on the horse, and led him to the front of the house, where he waited for the captain.

"Here he is. Anxious to get out and about."

"I won him in a game of cards."

I didn't know you gambled, Captain."said Lance. "Uh, I mean…"

He would surely be in trouble, insinuating such a thing. Fortunately, the captain didn't seem to be disturbed by it.

"Well, who doesn't?"he said as he mounted the horse.

"Wow! What did you do?"asked Pietro, looking at the number of coins that came out of the bag.

"He said I'm doing a good job."

"At least better than Toad over there."said Blob.

The owner of the hotel had hired Toad to help with the maintenance, but he didn't seem too pleased with him, considered that Toad himself wasn't very clean, and it seemed a lot of the people staying there had complained. Pietro helped with the cooking at some guy's house, and Blob cleaned the streets, for the mayor of the town.

"At least one of us is getting good money."sighed Toad.

"Well, there's nothing to it. He owns a lot of horses, but it's fun. And so long as his horses are happy, he's happy with me. The happier his horses are, the more pleased he is with me. That's all there is to it."

"At least it isn't as smelly as walking around in a stable all day."said Pietro, as the guy he worked for was a bachelor, and the one who gave the orders and ran the household was his butler, who was an old man, and wanted things in perfect order.

Fernanda drank her chocolate, as her handmaid walked in, and annouonced that el Captain Ortiz was here. Fernanda immediately put down the cup of chocolate.

"Take out the dress, and I'd like you to do my hair."she said.

Mago took out a dress from the wardrobe, and did her lady's hair.

"How do I look?"she asked.

"Wonderful, su excellencia."

Fernanda picked up her fan, and went out of the room. Her uncle was sitting in his chair, and the captain opposite of him, drinking wine. Her mother was also there. So was her cousing, Javier.

"The captian has given us the honor of this visit."said her uncle.

"Yup. No doubt that he should hold us in very high regard if he does us the honor of making time in his busy schedule to come and visit us here, in the palace, right…tiita."said Javier, winking.

"Yes, much gusto, Capitan Ortiz."said Fernanda.

"El gusto es mio."said the captain.

Fernanda, of course, had no interest in the things her uncle and the captain talked about. Apparently, neither did her cousin, although he always tried to look mildly interested. She only liked visits from the captain because he was the most handsome man in the entire town. He was so distinguished and cultured. Javier always said that this should be the man she should marry. She knew he only said it as a joke, after all, she didn't think it was likely that she could ever marry anyone.

"Did you find someone to take care of your horses, Captain?"asked Ricardo. "Lucio looks very well, considering the fact that you had to get rid of the idiot whom you had before."

"Yes. That was most unfortunate, but he couldn't even tell the difference between a horse and a mule! He just didn't know what he was doing. Imagine, giving them the leftovers that were meant for the pigs. They were so depressed, also. However, I did find a replacement for him. And this one, he seems to know exactly what he's doing. He's very efficient."

"Who is he? Where is he from?"

"I'm not sure. He came here from somewhere else. I've never asked him. However, he said he needed money badly, and this seems to be just his thing."

"Does he have any family? Do you know?"

"No, he doesn't. He just lives, it seems with some friends of his that he's known for quite a while. His name is Lance Alvers."


	4. Chapter 4

"It might not be a bad idea to and meet him. Perhaps I could make him change his mind, about working for the Captain, and have him work here."said Fernanda.

"But we already have plenty of men, and I'm sure if he's a no one, he can't compete with them."said Rogue.

"That doesn't mean anything, perhaps, he's much better than the rest of them."

"Saddle my mare."she said to him.

"I don't think anyone's home here."Lance said to her, as he took the reins from her. "That Captain spends most of his days at the quartel."

"I know where the Captain is. I go and see him there sometimes myself."she told him.

Lance almost dropped the reins.

"What!"he thought he misheard.

"I go and see the Captain myself sometimes."she told him.

He couldn't believe his ears. She didn't look like just anybody. She wore expensive clothes, he could tell that much, so she must come from an important family. And she brought her servants and escorts with her.

"I know. It's not…proper that a lady be seen exhibiting herself there, among the men?"she said.

"Um…"he decided not to say anything.

"I know, I know. It's not. But then, let's be honest. I am no lady. I'm Fernanda Esperanza Carlotta Inez Medina y Sandoval. My…brother is the Conde de Aragon, and anyway, one of my cousins is the general, see, so I go and visit him. Every one there knows me. La prima lejana del General Dominguez."

"Su Excellencia."

"Don't call me that. I'm not a countess. I said my brother was, but not me. It's a bit complicated."

"So, if you weren't hoping to find the Captain here, then…"

"Then, I was hoping to find his caballerango."

"Oh. And why would I interest you?"he asked.

"Well, for one, el Capitan Ortiz said you take good care of his horses. You know, I could probably pay you better to take care of mine."

"Oh, well, I don't know. I'd have to think about it."

"Why don't you tell me about yourself."

Lance knew he shouldn't tell her anything. No one. He decided to lie.

"Oh, you can trust me. I wouldn't tell anyone, trust me. As for the servants, well, sure, they talk amongst themselves, but it never gets any further than that, I assure you. Are you married?"

"No."

"I hoped not."she said.

"Why?"

"Well, you certainly don't look like you're married, for one thing."

Lance had no idea what she meant by that he didn't look married.

"Well, you were right in guessing that. I'm not sure what gave me away, though."

"Everything. And, Fernando said you lived with friends, and had no family."

"Who?"

"Fernando. Fernando Ortiz."

"Oh, right."

He hadn't known she was on first name terms with the Captain.

"So, you and the Captain know each other pretty well, I take it."he said.

"We do. He's been in the army since…well, since always. Before my cousin was appointed general."

"Oh, then you do know each other, then."

"I used to think, or rather hope, that Fernando would one day marry me."she said. "But that was only false hope, of course. I always considered him handsome."

"Well, couldn't you?"

"I don't think so."

Why exactly was she telling him all this?

"It would make my aunt very happy, I guess."

"I thought the head of your family was the Conde. Your brother."

"He is. My father's sister, though, still lives with us. She's a widow, and she's and she's pretty much the head of the family. Well, he is, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. And why exactly are you telling me all this, if I may ask."

"I don't know. Perhaps because you…me inspiras confianza."

"Me?"

"Yes. Is it so difficult to believe?"

"Well, you're a…and I'm a…"

"I'm more of a nobody than you are."

"Well, the captain may be home soon, and I don't think it's right that you should be out here, in the sun."

Fernanda nodded.

"Won't you consider, coming to the palace? After all, I can pay you more than the captain if you accept."

"I'll think about it."

Fernanda rode away.

"Negro,"she said, to Roque. "I want you to find out as much as you can about him."

"Yes, Amita."


	5. Chapter 5

Fernanda told Javier everything about her meeting with Lance earlier that afternoon, as he lay on the sofa, smoking.

"I asked el Negro to find out as much as he could about him."

"I don't think there's much to find out. But then, I could be wrong. And suppose he finds something you don't like?"

"Like…?"

"I don't know. If we have no idea where he comes from, anything's possible. Let's see…he could be married, and have left his wife and kids, he could be…a criminal, running from the law. His friends, too. His friends could be…his brothers, or slaves…the possibilities are endless, you know."

"Just why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I know for a fact that you are starting to like him."

"El Negro has already found out most of what I wanted to know, anyway. He's not married, it looks like he and his friends, with whom he lives with, arrived on a pirate ship. They haven't a cent with them. They live in one of those parts of the city that we aren't allowed to go. At least not me. I don't really see why, but…I want to do something."she said, suddenly. "I want to give him a horse. The finest horse of them all, except for mine, of course."

"Fer, um, I've seen that guy riding on a horse so fine, that it only needs to talk."

"But that's Fernando's, not his."she said. "I want to get him his own horse."

"You're a girl. He's a guy. Since when does a girl give a guy a gift?"

"Since now. I'm going to find the finest horse we have and give it to him."

Fernanda spent all the next day, looking at all the horses her family owned. Thousands, it seemed, trying to figure out which one he would like most. When she finally selected one, she gave orders for it to be taken to the captain's.

"What do you think?"she asked Javier.

"Well, he's impressive, that's for sure."he answered. "At least, for as long as he can keep it. A horse like that, in that part of town, isn't going to last very long. He'll certainly be stolen, or something."

"Nonsense."

"And how do you plan on getting it to him?"

"Simply by having someone take the horse to Fernando's. That's all."

"Oh, boy."

"After this, I'd like you to do something for me."

"First, I'd have to know what the thing is, wouldn't I?"

"You're going to talk to him. You have to help me. You see, lo quiero para mi."

"I've noticed. But why me? Shouldn't my dad be the one to do that."

"You're just as good. Besides, you and I both know that my uncle would never do that. Not unless my Tia Petra authorizes it. And we both know that she most definitely won't. Please."

Javier looked at his cousin. He knew just how headstrong and stubborn she was, and how dangerous she could be when she didn't have her own way. She was willing to go to any means to get it, no matter what. And he had never denied to help her with anything, when it was within his reach.

"It's just that…this seems a little…I don't know. I mean, you could have any of the men in this town. I thought you had your eye on Fernando Ortiz."

"I did, but now I've changed my mind. Besides, Fernando will never marry me."

"Fine. I'll go."

Fernanda hugged him.

"For me?"

Lance couldn't believe that anyone could possibly send something for him. He didn't know anyone. Oh, well, perhaps the Captain wanted to thank him, or give him some reward for his good work, or something. It seemed that was the only explanation. When he went out, there stood a man in an elegant uniform, with a horse.

"Oh, my."he said. "Who's that for?"

"It's for someone who goes by the name Lance Alvers. He's in charge of the Captain's horses."

"You…you've got the wrong information. That can't be for me."

"Is your name Lance Alvers?"

"Yes."

"Do you look after the horses for Capitan Ortiz?"

"Um, yeah, I do."

"It's for you."

"But who would think to send me such a…gift."

"Los Condes de Aragon. Specifically, la hermana menor del the only thing he could say, looking at the animal.

"Where did you get a horse?"asked Pietro. "We barely have enough to feed us, and now you've got an animal, also."

"It's not just any horse. Don't you see? It must be worth thousands!"

"We can probably get good money for it!"exclaimed Pietro.

"Of course not!"said Lance. "It was a gift. Someone send me a horse as a gift. And a very nice one, too."

"Who would send you anything?"asked Toad.

"Well, he said it was from the count's youngest sister. I met her a few days ago. An unusual person, but…and now she's send me this. There's no way I can sell or get rid of a gift from a count's sister! Don't you see? It's an honor."

"Why would a girl you've only met once send you anything?"

"I suppose…she wanted to do something nice for someone, and she chose me, and she decided a horse."

The next afternoon, Javier went to where, according to Roque, these guys lived.

"This place is a total dump."he said, dismounting his horse, and looking around.

One of his servants went to knock on the door. Toad answered it.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Su sria. hijo del Conde de Aragon, Francisco Javier Manuel Adolfo Medina y Arellano here, and he wishes to speak to talk to Lance Alvers."said the man at the door.

"What?"

He began to repeat.

"I heard you the first time. Uh, just a sec."he was about to close the door, but the man stopped him. "Uh…why don't you come in, and I'll go get him for you."he decided, instead.

They led Javier in.

"Just a sec. Uh, Lance, you have guests."he told him.

"Who?"

"I don't know. Some really fancy people. Or person. The rest seem to work for him."

_This probably won't take too long, where could he be? The place is pretty small. Not many places he could be,_ he thought to himself.

"I'm Lance Alvers."

Javier introduced himself.

"My aunt wanted me to come and speak to you on her behalf."he said.

"Your aunt?"

"You've met her."

"Oh. I didn't know she had a nephew your age."

"Oh, well…you know, these things happen. I know that it should be my father here, but, as we're closer in age, she asked me. I know it should be the other way around, but, she insisted. You should know, that you have my permission to court her."

"I never wanted to court anyone."

"Well, she seems pretty interested in you, so…I would think about it. For right now, I'd like for you to work at the palace. She begged me for that, too. You'd get a much higher salary, trust me. And from the looks of it, you certainly need it. I mean, you don't want to keep living like this for the rest of your life, do you?"

"No, of course not."

"Then what do you say?"

"Well, fine, I'll work for you. It sounds good."

"You could live at the palace, like all the workers there."

"What about my friends?"

"We could find them something to do, also."

"Then…we'll take it."


	6. Chapter 6

"At least each of us gets our own room."said Toad.

"And plenty of nice clothes. Our size!"said Pietro, as one of the tailors measured him.

"I'm guessing that's all we're going to get to wear here. Just our uniforms. Nothing else."Lance told them.

Pietro looked around. He did have a point. Almost everyone here wore exactly the same clothes. The same color, with the same trimmings, same lengths, the same hats, and everything. The only differences seemed to be in the cost of the material, probably showing who had been there the longest, and had risen the highest.

"Don't I get to choose the color I wear?"Pietro asked the man.

"Your position dictates the colors you wear."said one of the men, taking down Toad's measurements. "You will be on night watch all tomorrow night."he told Pietro. "And your friend the next morning. For you,"he went towards Blob. "You will be in charge of fanning His Excellency's aunt while she chooses to stay in the gardens."

"I can't be on watch all night!"exclaimed Pietro.

"Only until dawn. At the front doors of the palace. Your friend will relieve you at dawn."

"Oh, and you believe he will?"

The man paid no attention to him.

"Breakfast will be first thing in the morning, before they prepare breakfast for His Excellency and his relatives. Anyone who isn't ready at the right time will stay without a bite to eat until the midday meal. The servants eat in the kitchens, and the Count and his family in the dining room. The first one to be served will be Don Ignacio, His Excellency's most trusted man. Your uniforms will be ready for you before this evening. You must not go out without them. Excuse me."

He made his exit.

"Wow. Sounds like they're pretty strict."

"I think they are."

"Don't forget to relieve me in the morning."Pietro told Toad.

"And you better not fall asleep while on guard. If they find you, I don't want to think what they will do to you. You don't want to be fired."Lance told him.

"All night!"

"You don't have another choice. It looks like whoever wants to work here, simply obeys the rules, or he gets kicked out. That simple."

"It's the first time in a long time that anything actually fits me so comfortabley."said Toad, as he tried on his new uniforms.

"And we wash these ourselves?"asked Pietro.

"No, you take them to the laundry rooms. The employee's uniforms are washed separately from the lady's and gentlemen's clothes."

"At least we don't have to do our own laundry."

Pietro left to go and stand by the front gates. On the other side was another boy about his age, and wearing the same attire.

"Been at this long?"he asked.

"No."

"I just started this afternoon. It's going to be a long night, don't you think?"

"Perhaps."

"And what exactly are we supposed to do?"

"Keep an eye on whoever goes in and out of the palace."

The next day, Fernanda went to the stables.

"I see he managed to convince you."she said.

"Well, did I really have that much of a choice? I really couldn't say no. If I did, what exactly was there in it for me?"

"Only to keep working for Nando."

"Well, he didn't look so mad. Just a little disappointed."

"I'm glad."

"And why did you send me that horse? It must have cost a fortune."

"Why couldn't I have send you the horse? Didn't you like it?"

"Well, yes, but why?"

"The daughter of a countess doesn't need a reason, does she?"

"Don't you mean a countess?"

"I'm not a countess. Just the daughter of one and a no body."

"I thought your father was…"

"My father is a no body."

Lance looked confused.

"You see, I'm not Don Ricardo's younger sister. I'm not his sister at all."

"You're…"

"Oh, no. No. I'm not adopted or anything like that. You see, I'm his niece."

"Then…?"

"Then, well, it's complicated. You see, my aunt arranged it all. My Aunt Petra, that is. She's my grandfather's sister. They made up the whole…thing just to…well, para conserver el buen nombre."

"Oh. And does anyone else know?"

"No. She plans on my marrying Fernando Ortiz. Don't you see? The Medinas and the Ortizs bound together, under the laws of the Church?"

"Are you willing to marry the captian?"

"I was."

"Until you found out about that?"

"No, I've always known. It was until I met you."

"Me?"

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

"Me? I'm not much of a match to the Captain."he said. "He has money, I don't. He has a name…"

"I don't need money, I've always had plenty of it."

"I don't think your family would allow that."

"I don't really care what they allow. I never have. After all, el Conde is my uncle, and I've always been his favorite. Everyone thinks because I'm his youngest sister, but you know the truth."

"Why are you telling me?"

She shrugged.

"What exactly will happen if someone finds out I know?"

"Nothing. Why should they find out?"

"Well, they're…and I'm…I'll probably be burned, or hung."

"No one has to find out."

Blob was holding an enormous feather fan behind a chair, where an elderly lady was sitting, with her maid, and they sat, conversing with a gentleman in a military uniform.

"Prisco!"said the lady, as she stood up, and he kissed her hand.

"Tia!"

"And how is Fernando? I haven't seen him in quite a while. Have you been keeping him very busy?"

"Just with his duties, Tia. He's very responsible."

"Just the kind of man Fernanda needs. You must try to imply that to him. Nothing would make me happier than to see her wed to a man like him."

The man smiled.

"I would like that very much, also."

"Then you should do what I'm telling you. And you should do it well."

"I certainly can't force him."

"You can, however, suggest it. I'm sure he'll take advice from you. Perhaps you can say it will help his career?"

"I don't think Fernanda is the type of girl who would find it easy to be married to a military man."

"She'll get used to it. It may take her a while, true, but she'll get used to it."

"I overheard the lady saying that she wants her niece marrying your old employer, Lance."Blob said later.

"What?"

He repeated himself.

"Oh. I knew that. She's told me before. Her aunt wants her to marry the captain."

"At least you get to hear interesting things around here."yawned Pietro. "All I got to do was just stare at the street. The idiot who was there with me, didn't even say a word. You'd think he was a statue, or something."

"He's a professional, I guess."

CRACK!

They jumped. A man was standing in front of them, looking angry.

"Why isn't your shirt buttoned? Where is your hat? And just look at the state of your hair! Why did you leave your quarters in that condition?"he asked Pietro.

"I was on guard all night. I only just came to get something to eat, and afterward, I'm going to get some more sleep."

The man's eyes flashed.

"You do not talk back to me in that manner, young man! You will be put punished, and have nothing to eat but bread and water for a week. You will be put to helping keep maintenance in the gardens! Next time it will be the bastinado. Now go and make yourself more presentable. I want to see you up first thing tomorrow morning, to help in the gardens."

"What! I was…that's not right!"complained Pietro.

"I told you they were strict here."said Lance.

"It was all his fault. He made me stay up all night."

Lance shrugged.

"I don't think that matters to him. What he cares about is keeping order here, it seems to me."

Pietro grabbed a piece of fruit and aimed it at him from behind.

"No!"

He missed, and it landed on the brim of someone's hat.

"Hope he doesn't notice it until later, and that no one noticed it was you! He looked like he meant he was going to put you to the bastinado."

"I gotta go and make myself more presentable."said Pietro angrily.

"Wow. They do mean business here, don't they?"said Toad.

"They seem pretty careless this morning. The guy who arrived to see the old lady, didn't even say he had an appointment."

"That was the lady. They're probably real strict here, while the owners do whatever they please."

"I think he was her nephew, and he's in charge of the army, or something, it seemed."

"The general. Yes, the captain used to say that he was related to them."

"So that's how you got the other guy to offer you the job?"

"No. That was through someone else."


	8. Chapter 8

"Who?"asked Pietro.

"Just someone else I met. It was purely coincidental."Lance told him.

"And from that one coincidence, it landed us here!"

"At least we have better food. And better living conditions."

"Yeah, working like slaves. And following orders for that idiot!"

"Watch your language. He might not like any cussing."

Pietro ran out of sight, as soon as he saw him approaching again.

In the dining room, while Javier grabbed his napkin, and used it to slap the page who had spilled wine on his coat, he distracted Petra from her conversation with the Conde.

"Hijo, hijo! Now, that is not the proper way to behave at table!"

"And spilling is! He spilled it!"

The boy only looked frightened, and mumbled an apology.

"He's new."commented the count.

"Ah, his father asked me to give him a job. It looks like the Diaz aren't doing as well as they seem impressing."

"Oh! Don't tell me you are Julio Diaz's son!"exclaimed Fernanda.

"Um, yes."

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when you would be waiting on me. Well, what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to pour my wine? Before they put you to the bastinado?"

"You are going to the bastinado."Javier said.

The boy looked frightened.

"Forget about the wine. Vicente! This boy deserves to be taught a lesson."

"And one that he won't forget in a good while!"said Javier.

"Enough! Enough! As I was saying, Prisco was telling me this morning that it will be a very excellent idea, and quite beneficial to Fernando's career for him to marry my niece."she was saying.

"I don't think Nando will be willing to marry anyone just yet, Tia."said Javier.

"Well, perhaps not Fernando, however, I think it would be a good idea to get find her a husband."

"I don't want a have a husband."said Fernanda. "Not Fernando."

"But, darling, Fernando Ortiz is an excellent match for you. Wouldn't you agree, Eugenia?"she asked her niece, the count's sister.

"Um, of course. Yes. Of course, tia."

"No. I will not marry Fernando Ortiz."

"I have spoken to Prisco, and he agrees. He shall see that el Capitan Ortiz proposes to you, and comes to ask for your hand in marriage as soon as possible. I do not want you to become a solterona."

"Well, I want to choose whom I marry."

"Absolutely not! How can a simple girl like yourself choose between a good man and a scoundrel. You will marry whomever I say is best for you. And that's all there is to it!"she said, stamping her cane, to emphasize her words.

Fernanda was about to open her mouth, but changed her mind. Her mother had her head bowed, her uncle, sipping his wine, Javier, looking at her, and her aunt, pretending nothing had happened.

"They can't make me marry anyone. Unless they drag me in, and put a gun to my head, and perhaps not even then will they get me to accept. Only perhaps killing me."

"You know they just might do that."Javier told her.

"Then let them! We'll see if they have the nerve!"


	9. Chapter 9

"You see, she's determined to see me wed to him. Or someone like him."Fernanda was telling Lance.

"Then why don't you?"

"Because I don't want to. I simply wont't."

"Will she listen to you?"

"No, she won't."

"Then what are you planning to do?"

"If only there was a why to put him off me in some way. I don't know. What would be something that…what kind of girl would you never marry. What would she have done to…make you consider her not worthy of you anymore?"

"Um…well, if I were someone like Fernando Ortiz…maybe…some kind of an insult…like…um, she's not my class, you know. She's…a nobody. I don't know."

"Well, I'll think of something."

"And I don't think you should spend so much of your time here. I think they're starting to notice. You do stand out. Bright colors, expensive clothes, among horses, and the monotony, of the uniforms."

"This is my family's house. You are one of their employees, you are in charge of my mare. Isn't it normal for me to check on her?"

"I guess it is, but still…"

He gestured towards the rest of the boys.

"You're wanted."someone told Lance.

"Where?"

"In the palace. By His Excellency's aunt."

"For?"

"You're wanted in her rooms as soon as possible."

Blob, Toad, and Pietro were there, too.

"Wow. These people are really rich."said Toad.

"What do you think we're here for?"

"Don't know."

They were led to a room, where a lady dressed in black waited for them. With her were several eunuchs, and her maid.

"I've been hearing some disturbing news regarding your conduct."she said.

"Our…conduct?"

"Yes. In especially you. Quite improper!"

"Uh…"they didn't know what to say.

She got up, and walked toward the window.

"My niece has been seen in your company several times."

"Oh, there's always someone else around. She just likes to spend time with her mare. She's very fond of her. And she's always said she's pleased with the way I look after her."

"It is not proper for a young lady to spend so much time in company of a…caballerango."

"Uh-huh."

"We've been doing our jobs very well."Pietro put in quickly.

Her eyes flashed.

"No one has given you permission to speak! And if I ever hear again that any of you are doing anything to damage my niece's reputation, then not even prison shall be a sentence good enough for all of you!"

"She looked like she meant it."said Pietro.

"And you think she would have been joking. She's told me about her aunt before. I just always thought it was an exaggeration. I mean, the lady is very…dominating. It definitely looks like it."

"You'll just have to make sure you don't even look at her anymore. We can't give up this job for anything!"said Toad.

"And what do you suggest we do?"

"What she tells you!"

"I can't be ordering her niece around! She should do something about her, not me!"


	10. Chapter 10

"They're going to announce the engagement next week."Fernanda told him. "It looks like they persuaded him to think that it's most convenient. And of course, they will give me an excellent dowry."

"I thought you weren't going to marry him."

"I'm not. Whatever made you think I was."she said angrily.

"You just said..."

"I said they would announce the engagement. I never said I would accept."

"It doesn't sound like you have much of a choice."he said.

"I don't care. I won't."

"They'll be very angry."

"I don't care. Not as long..."

"Uh, look, before I forget, you shouldn't be here talking to me anymore. Your aunt already said that I would be in big trouble if anyone else saw and reported to her."

"I know. You could help me!"she exclaimed.

"With what?"

"What else? Help me get away from here!"

"How?"

"Simple. We'll take Tormenta with us. My cousin can help us. No one would be able to find us. Ever."

"What exactly do you mean?"he asked.

"I've never told anyone before, except for Javier, of course. He says I'm gifted."

"Well, you certainly are. You were born into a wealthy family, weren't you?"

"That's not what I mean. See,"she let go of her fan, and it kept fanning her on its own. "And that's not all."

"You, too?"

"What do you mean, me too?"

Lance demonstrated his powers by making a minor earthquake.

"Watch it! You're scaring the horses. They could stomp us flat, you know."

"Oh, right. They're pretty calm, though."

"I calmed them."Fernanda said.

"You?"Lance asked.

"It's complicated. But see?"

"And no one knows?"

"Javier. Sometimes because he asks me to do demonstrations for him."

"Oh. Wow."

"We could just flee in the night. Just like in the novels."she said.

Lance smiled.

"I've never had a chance to do much reading."

"Well, you won't have to read about it. You could experience it!"


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't know if I'd want to experience what someone else wrote in a book."said Lance.

"That's probably because you've never read one."

"I guess...anyway, where would we go? I'm sure that your family, and the captain would look for us everywhere. They'd find us, hasta abajo de las piedras."

"We'd have to come up with a place they would never think to look us! The Capital is full of people! They'd never find us among so many people! Or, no, that might be the first place they'd look."said Fernanda

"Who said we're going anywhere?"he asked, confused.

"Only if you want to! I just know I'm not staying!"

Lance tried to talk her out of this, but achieved nothing.

"I can't let you go alone!"he said.

"Why can't I go alone?"she demanded.

"Well, because...what would happen to you?"

"Nothing worse than what would happen if I stayed here!"

"I could tell someone about this."he warned.

"No you can't. If you do, I shall simply have to say that you are lying, and they will believe me."she said confidentally.

"And you'd end up married to someone you don't want to marry!"

"No, I wouldn't! I'd still do it!"

"Where would you go?"

"I don't care!"

"I said I wouldn't let you go alone. I'll come with you. It's the least I can do."

"Would you?"she asked.

"Well, if I stay...I really don't want to find out what would happen, or if they'd suspect it was me."he told her.

"You can't just decide to just go anywhere, you know. If you do, what are you going to do next?"Javier told her when she told him what she was going to do.

"And so what? I stay here?"

"You always were fond of Fernando Ortiz. You used to tell me he looked so elegant on his horse, and was so...courteous to you."

"That was before."she told him. "Besides, I have convinced him to come with me."

"Then you have someone else. And you still don't know where you'd go."

"Well..."she frowned.

"Maybe you could...maybe a friend of mine could help you. You'd have to hide, almost out in the middle of nowhere, but...well, Julio Diaz y Montemayor?"

"A little."she said.

"Well, I remember him, all right, not that much, but still, very well."

He got up, went to get some paper and ink, and started to write.

"If you will take this note with you,"he told her. "He might agree to let you hide at his hacienda."Javier told him. "You know, as a favor for me. I don't know if he'd be willing, I mean, they will be looking for you."

"That is so far away!"she exclaimed.

"I know, but isn't that what you wanted. It'd take time for them to think to look for you there."

"You're right!"she said.

Later, they were called to the estudio, where the Count, his sister, and his aunt were waiting for them.

"You obviously know Fernando Ortiz."el Conde said to Fernanda.

"Yes, of course. I've always known him."

"And you obviously know how pleased Prisco is with him."

"I've always thought he would be. He speaks so highly of him."

"Of course. Well, Prisco has always thought that he would be the perfect husband for you. He has talked to us about it, and has put quite a bit of time and effort to sway the captain's opinion, and it turns out that he has finally been able to achieve a positive result."

Fernanda remained silent. She had found out by overhearing the maids, while they were scrubbing the floors.

"So,"her uncle continued. "Now, Fernando has come to ask me for your hand in marriage."

Fernanda tried not to look up, and kept her eyes firmly on her lap.

"I have agreed."

"I would have thought the only way to get that done was for my tio Prisco to offer the captain my cousin to him as a reward, or something. Not being able to refuse the general's niece, belonging to this family, besides, I thought that was the only way that would ever be arragned."Javier said.

"You must learn to be more respectful."Tia Petra told him.

"I'm only a bit surprised, Tiita."he said. "So, uh, is there a date for the wedding, or anything?"

"Why, as soon as possible!"exclaimed his aunt. "After all, we do want Fernanda to be married to a good gentleman."

Javier nodded, and glanced sideways at Fernanda, who remained silent.

"He shall come to formally ask for your hand tomorrow night. The engagement shall be announced a week after that."said Tia Petra.

"I was half hoping what you heard were only rumors."Javier said.

"Now we know they aren't. It's true. And I still plan on escaping."

"When?"

"Why, when would it be better than the night before the engagement is announced?"

"Why not just now?"he asked.

"No, it would be more exciting!"she said.


	12. Chapter 12

As they had been told, the next evening, the captain paid a formal call, and asked for Fernanda's hand, and gave her the engagement ring.

"Well, at least you know my Tia Fernanda has always been fond of diamonds."Javier said when he saw it.

"No less than a daughter de la casa de los Condes de Aragon deserves."Fernando confirmed.

"Exactly."said Tia Petra.

Fernanda and Javier rolled their eyes.

"Well, at least look on the bright side. Take the ring with you, and...you can sell it for a lot of money when you need it."he said, during dinner, pretending to admire it.

"I'm not fond of wearing rings."

"Well, this one you'll have to. Otherwise, I'm sure they'll kill you."

Fernanda did nothing to draw attention to herself during the next week.

"And my lady said to have everything ready tomorrow night."Roque told Lance.

He nodded.

"So, they want me to help those stuck up snobs out of their carriages, and escort them to the entrance for the party!"exclaimed Pietro.

"Look on the bright side, yo, at least you won't fall asleep on the job."

Pietro punched him in the arm.

"At least when this is over, I won't have to be going back and forth so much. I slipped this morning on an errand while they were polishing the floors."said Blob.

"And you got in trouble?"asked Pietro, eager not to be the one who was always in trouble.

"No. I got up, and went on my way. The girls were pretty mad, cause the floor got dirty, and they had to start again. There was no one else."

Pietro looked furious.

"Even with all this going on, that idiot still keeps a close eye on me. You would think he would be occupied with other things, wouldn't you? That they would keep him occupied?"

"Maybe he thinks you're just plain lazy, yo."

"At least I don't take extra meals on duty. Eating flies."

"Well, they keep me awake, at least. How many nights has it been since you've been caught?"

"I think he got caught last night."said Blob, frowning in an effort to remember.

"I gotta go and do a couple of things."said Lance.

"And here, this might be of some use. I had that guy in charge of my bodyguards to get a hold of these for me, see. They might be helpful. No one will ever think they're yours."Javier said, as he gave his cousin some jewels. "With that dress, you will be even more noticeable! Will you take Roque with you?"

"Of course, he's mine, isn't he? Besides, just what would I do without him? And I'm not so heartless as to just leave him here, where they will certainly do just about anything to get the truth out of him."

"Oh, don't doubt that. Well, I guess it's just about time."

There was a knock on the door, and her aunt walked in.

"Hurry, Fernanda. What are you doing here? We don't have all night, and this party must be a complete success."she said.

"I'm almost ready, Tia."

"Thank goodness you're here, I really can't stand another second of her jabbering about how great it is that she's getting married. I mean, I know Fernando's great, but to such a degree?"Javier said as he walked out.

As soon as they left, Fernanda dismissed the maid, and climbed out the window. Using her powers, she able to reach the ground without an injury despite the fact that she slept on the top floor.

"Every second makes me more nervous. The sooner we're out of here, the better."she said.

"He's coming, too?"asked Lance, looking at Roque.

"Of course. We can't leave him. He is my responsibility, after all, he's my own, and it would be worse for him if we left him. And he has been pretty useful, and might still be of help."

"If you say so."said Lance, mounting his own horse. "And so, where to?"


	13. Chapter 13

At the party, everyone was awaiting the arrival of the young countess.

"I'm sure she is simply nervous."said Tia Petra.

"Of course."replied the captian.

"Go and see what is holding my niece."she whispered to one of the maids.

When she went into the room, and saw that there was no one there, she almost had a heart attack, and ran back to the party.

"Excellency! Excellency!"she gasped. "She's not here. She's missing! She's gone!"

"What!"exclaimed Tia Petra.

"I went into the room and..."

She pushed the girl aside, and went upstairs herself.

"Come with me, Ricardo."

"What's wrong?"

They went up, and just as the girl had said, there was no one there.

"Fernanda! Fernanda!"

"She's not here."

"This is partially you're fault! You humor her so much! She's probably hiding somewhere around here. Search the entire building, the grounds, the gardens, everywhere! That girl has to appear!"

"Yes, of course."

Soon, they were searching every square inch, but nowhere was the girl to be found.

"You will forgive me,"Javier was saying to his father and aunt. "But I think everyone is getting rather...impatient."

"She simply does not appear anywhere!"

"Oh, well. The captain and my Tio Prisco ask to speak to you privately."

His aunt looked ill.

"Well, we should speak to them privately, then."she said.

"What kind of a joke is this?"demanded Fernando Ortiz.

"I honestly do not know what you're talking about."

"This party is supposed to be given in order to annouonce my engagement to the young countess, Excellency."

"And that is just how it shall be."

Fernando looked angry, and Prisco nervous.

"Where is Fernanda, Tia?"he asked.

"Why, here in the Palace, Prisco, where else do you suppose she could be?"she laughed, nervously.

"Then I would guess it is advisable that she come downstairs."

"I agree, General."

One of the pages came, and asked to speak to the count.

"Ah, I must attend this with my nephew."said Tia Petra. "If you'll excuse me, gentlemen?"and she rushed out.

"Did you find her?"she whispered urgently.

"No. And apparently, they haven't found one of the caballerangos, either. Her mare is also missing, along with the horse she had given that young man as a gift, also."

"What!"

The count grabbed the boy by the collar.

"What do you mean to say!"

"I'm not sure, Excellency."

"Forget about the boy! Out! What we must do now is figure out what we're going to do."

"What can we do?'

"They can't get far, can they?"she said, desperately.

She went back into the room where the captian and the general were waiting.

"I am sorry to say that my niece seems to be...ill. She says she isn't feeling too well."

"Ill? Tonight?"

"Well...these things can come just suddenly. It seems she has come down with something."

"Is she all right?"asked Prisco.

"Of course. She'll be back on her feet in no time. Meanwhile, I guess, we shall enjoy the party."

Fernando walked out angrily.

"The captian must think we made a fool of him! But when they find that girl...!"

"Enough, Tia, enough!"the count said. "The important thing now would be to find her. You really don't suppose the boy kidnapped her, do you?"

"No, no, no, no! I think she went with him! The eunuch isn't here, either."

"Oh, my! But where could they have gone?"

"Certainly those friends of his must know something. I will go and apologize to the guests right now, and then we'll take care of those boys."

Pietro, Toad and Blob were asked to go the count's study, and wait there, as his Excellency wished to speak to them.

"What do you suppose they want now? Either of you do anything wrong?"

Before the other two could answer, the count, his sister, his son, and his aunt stormed in.

"I demand that one of you tell me where your friend went, and where he took my niece!"demanded the count's aunt. "And it is best that you speak up!"

"What?"

"We don't know anything."

"Don't you!"

"Uh, no."

"You will say what you know one way or another."

"We don't know anything."

"Cirilo! I want these three put to the bastinado now! We shall see if they don't know anything, and even if they don't recall anything by then, then they will each receive a hundred lashes with the whip, and not be fed anything until they are ready to speak!"

"What!"

"AAAAHHHH!"

Several of the guards came in, and subdued them, ready to take them to put them to the bastinado.

"No, no, no, no, we're innocent!"screamed Toad.

"Oh, you're being a little harsh, Tia."said Javier. "They probably don't know anything."

"Don't you question me!"


	14. Chapter 14

They were taken to the dungeons where they were locked up, and told to expect the worse if they were not ready to say anything by the next morning.

"How could Lance do this to us!"exclaimed Pietro.

"How are we going to get out?"

After the party, everyone went upstairs without any supper, due to the disaster caused by Fernanda's dissappearance. Javier went out, and to the dungeon.

"Hey, guys."he said, when he saw the boys.

"Ah! They said until morning!"

"I know they would've. Now, what do you say we get you guys out of here before morning, and any torturing. You don't want that, trust me."said Javier.

"Of course not."said Pietro.

"Good."

He took out a bunch of keys.

"I got them from one of my bodyguards. Just got the fellow drunk. Not that he'd say anything, of course, but it's more fun that way."he said. "Much more sneaky."he laughed. "Now, see, you're friend is helping my cousin flee due to...well, that's too complicated to explain right now, but it seems she forgot about you guys. So, right now, you will go and find your way to...you got any idea where the Capital is?"he asked.

They shook their heads.

"Just our luck. Well, they went that way, towards where a friend of mine has an hacienda and they will hide. You should go catch up with them. A little luck, and you may find them by tomorrow. See, just follow the road that leads to the north."he told them.

"How do you know?"asked Blob.

"Because she told me."

"This was her idea?"

"It's too complicated to explain! And you better hurry, cause I don't think they'll be staying there long, and besides, you'll be much safer with Fernanda. At least that way, she can protect you. They wouldn't hurt you if you're with her."

They nodded, and did as they were told.

"We can't stay there for too long."Fernanda was telling Lance. "However, I know just where I want to go!"

"Where?"he asked.

"Why, somewhere to the Middle East, of course! Or do you suppose Spain would be better?"

"Um, I don't know."he said.

"Well, we'll see later."

"I can't believe our luck!"exclaimed Toad. "I thought we were dead meat."

"I thought so, too! Now, where did he tell us to go?"

"I think he said north."

"Right."

They kept going almost all night, and found them in the morning.

"What are you guys doing here?"asked Lance.

"Only got away from the worse torturing in the world. They were about to put us to the basinado!"

"Why?"

"They wanted to know where you went. And as we didn't know, but they thought we knew...you know."

"You guys wouldn't have told them, would you?"

"If we were going to be tortured, probably, wouldnt' you?"

"Maybe."he said.

"And where are we going?"

"We're not sure yet."he told them.

"What!"exclaimed Tia Petra.

"They weren't there any more."replied the frightened boy.

"How could you let them escape!"exclaimed the count.

"They just did."

"Wasn't there anyone on watch?"

"I don't know, Excellency."

"What are we going to do now? Those boys were the only ones who could have told us anything about where they went! And now they're gone!"


	15. Chapter 15

"At least they didn't do anything to you."said Fernanda. "Thanks to my cousin. I have to hand it to him. I didn't think he'd even remember you guys, either."

"Well, someone had to. We know your aunt did."

"Oh, she would've. Was she very mad?"

"Very."

Fernanda giggled.

"And I wasn't there to see it! Se le va a reventar la bilis."

"You wouldn't be so happy if you were the one she was mad at."

"I wouldn't mind."she said. "She's always been mad at me, anyway."

The boys looked at her in disbelief.

"I'm sure she would have shot us if she had a gun in her hand."

"Probably."said Fernanda.

"So, where are we going?"asked Toad, who along with the other two was going on foot.

"To one of my cousin's friend's hacienda. From there, I'm hoping we'll take a boat. I want to see the entire world!"she said.

"Are we going to walk all over the world?"asked Toad.

"No. But that's an idea. I hadn't thought of it, before."she said, getting off her mare.

Pietro glared at Toad.

"I meant...um, it's just that I'm kinda tired, see."he said.

"I can see. I'd let you ride my horse, but she won't let anyone else but me on her, you see. Don't worry, it's a long way, but we'll be there before you know it."

"How many days?"asked Lance.

"I'd say about a week. We just have to make sure to stay out of site as much as possible from any soldiers and such. I'm sure they're looking for us."

"Great! We're wanted!"exclaimed Pietro.

"Well, you can go with them if you want! We won't be able to take the roads, but that's okay. It's faster this way. Come on."said Fernanda.

A few days later, as they were making their way, Blob spotted a couple of men in uniforms similar to the ones that the captain and general had worn.

"I think there's trouble."he said. "And they're heading this way."

They hid behind a bush.

"The bush will be a great cover when they get a little closer."said Pietro.

"They won't."Fernanda assured them, and suddenly, the earth in front of them created a canyon, and they had no choice but to turn back and go the other way.

"Do you suppose they were lookiing for us?"

"Probably. My aunt will never give up."

When they had almost reached their destination, they came to a small town.

"All these haciendas are build mostly around smaller towns. Though the hacienda itself is more of a town than this."she said.

They saw a man come out of a building, and someone was walking his horse to them.

"El alcalde!"she exclaimed. "Let's hope he doesn't recognize us, or news hasn't reached this far."

They tried to remain calm, as they saw him get on his horse, and ride towards them.

"You don't seem to be from around here."he said when he spotted them.

"No, we're not."said Lance.

"Yeah, see, we're just trying to get a message to someone."said Pietro.

"All of you?"

"Uh, well, the only one who was supposed to do it got sick, and I volunteered. Met these guys along the way, and, you know, we just decided to go togethor, since they were headed the same way."he shrugged.

"That's rather uncommon."

"Yes, it is, isn't it? Well, the message is of much importance, or so I've been told."said Pietro.

"In that case, instead of chatting, what you should be doing is getting that message to its final destination!"spat the alcalde.

"Of course, that's just what we were thinking of doing. Sorry for taking your time. Very, very rude of us, yes."

And they went on their way.

"Whew. That was a close one."

"Very close."

"That was kind of smart, Pietro."said Fernanda. "I woudln't have thought of it."she giggled. "And I used to think my Tia Petra was so aptly named because the name means stone or something. Now I see others can bear that name, and not be so much like her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you of Italian descent? Pietro es un nombre Italiano, pues."she said. "La version Italiana del nombre Pedro, o en caso de mi tia, Petra."

"What? You mean I have the same name as your aunt!"

"Of course."

"I'm cursed."he said.

When they finally got to the hacienda, and were led in, Fernanda gave the note to the owner. They were given new clothes, and food.

"Oh, good, for a while, I thought we were going to live like that for the rest of our lives!"exclaimed Pietro.

"We weren't. But we'll only stay for a short time."

"Will they look for us here?"

"No. The thought will never cross their minds. And if it did, hey, the alcalde, and the army can't doubt an aristocrat's word."

"Fernandita, you always were so...adventurous."he said. "Javier would always tell me you would give the count the worse headaches!"

She giggled.

"Well, I just never listened as much as I should have. I did very well while I was in the convent, though."

"True. I've heard that much."

"The nuns never had anything to complain about me. But anyway, I still don't want to stay here. I want to travel all around the whole world!"she said. "My aunt never let me go anywhere. Sure, the Capital, yes, and perhaps the beaches, and the convent, but that was all."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"First, I suppose by getting on a boat."she said.

"We don't have money."said Toad.

"We can solve that."Fernanda assured him. "Because I know just what I want, and I know just how to get it!"


	16. Chapter 16

"And how is that?"

"Very simple. First we start by selling these jewels."she said. "Do you know anyone who would be interested in buying them?"

"They're very expensive."

"That's just the point. And I do hope to get as much as possible out of them. Some of them were worn by royalty."

"You are royalty."said Lance.

"Well, yes, but you know what I mean."

"I don't think you'll find anyone who's able to them around here. The people are more worried about getting food than luxuries."

"Don't you have any friends who could help us?"

"Well..."

"Or is I sold them to you, I'll give you a discount."

He sighed.

"You might get more out of that eunuch of yours."

"Oh, no. I couldn't sell el Negro. He's priceless."

"I see. Well...just a second."

He came back with a lot of gold coins.

"I've never seen so much in my life!"exclaimed Toad.

"It's most of what I have."

"Nice!"exclaimed Fernanda.

"Where's the rest?"asked Pietro.

"And our first destination shall be..."Fernanda gave it some thought. "My uncle used to say que conocer Europa era el sueo de todo mundo! So, that would mean, it's Venice! No, Rome! Or Madrid! Well, we'll see where we can get first."

"And will all this pay for it?"

"Oh, it'll be more than enough to pay for it."

"What about when it runs out?"asked Lance.

"Then we get more."

"How?"

"I have more jewels, and besides, we'd just need another income. It could be anything. After all, you're rather...well, you exel at stealing. That should be something."she giggled.

"You're going into a life of crime?"

Fernanda shrugged.

"Why not? If that's the only solution? But I don't think we'll have to resort to that."

"And what else can you do?"

"Why, by painting, and designing, of course."she said. "I can paint very well. I've never been fond of doing people, but I can do portraits, anyway. And one of my governesses always said I excelled in landscapes, and animals, of course. She said they could sell for millions!"

"That's not a bad idea."

"But neither of these boys are related to you. If you want to become someone everyone knows about, don't you think you'd have to live, um...well, properly."

"You're right. I've thought that through, also. That's one thing on which I agree with my aunt on. I have to get married. Only not to Fernando Ortiz, although I did have a crush on him for so many years, but rather, to someone else."

"I don't know who you'll find."

"I've already found him."she said.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"He's sitting at this table."

"I thought you said you'd only met him once."said Blob.

"Don't listen to him. He's a little retarded. I can see why your friend was put to the bastinado."she said, glaring at Blob. "You really don't know whom?"

"I don't think I want to know."said Lance.

"Why not?"asked Pietro, who was very absorbded in the conversation. "Oh, but of course! I should have seen it before!"he exclaimed. "It must simply be my good looks."

"I'll have to admit you do look very handsome, Pietrito, but no, you're not really my type."

Pietro spat out his drink.

"What! You mean..."he looked at Toad and Blob.

"You three are really very retarded."

"Uh...I don't think that will work out very well."said Lance.

"Not those two."she told Pietro.

Everyone turned slowly to Lance.

"But of course it will work out!"exclaimed Pietro. "It makes so much sense now! See, you were the one who gave him that fine horse!"

"Of course. And it was at my insistence that my cousin went to ask you to work for my family. I wanted you to do it."she said. "Or rather, I wanted him to be there."

"I don't think..."

"Yes, yes, yes, yesyesyesyesyesyes!"Pietro kept saying. "We have to have the wedding as soon as possible! The sooner the safer, you know, and the better. Then we can get on our way!"he said, jumping up and down. "We already have the padrino here."he said.

"What do you say? I know it's most irregular, but what do you say?"she asked Lance.

"He says yes,of course."said Pietro.

"Yeah."said Taod.

"Definitely."said Blob.

"Well, I guess I'll have to answer, I accept, or something."said Lance.

They were married in the capilla at the hacienda, and soon with Julio's help, ready to board a boat headed towards Europe.

"I must say, that was quite an addition to my collection."said Julio, about the portrait Fernanda had painted of his fiancee.

"It was the least I could do."she said.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck."


End file.
